


Balance 保持平衡(翻译/Translation)

by sandunder



Series: Lucy [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 08:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder
Summary: 马特和弗兰克的关系更进一步，但有些事风雨欲来（换句话说，在我开心的罚夜罚当中终于开始走剧情了）。好在他俩同时也是夜魔侠和惩罚者……





	Balance 保持平衡(翻译/Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Balance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246591) by [titC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titC/pseuds/titC). 

> 译者注：
> 
> *本文是Lucy系列的第三个部分。
> 
> *本部分为罚夜罚无差向。
> 
> *有配角的恐同言论
> 
> *我不确定我会不会翻完这个系列，所以，欢迎移步AO3阅读原文。

三个晚上。弗兰克设法让马特远离天台了三个晚上，但他的记录显然到不了四：马特和尼尔森刚刚赢了官司，胜利的喜悦让马特兴奋。他今晚是[i][b]不会[/i][/b]束手被人摁在床上的，不管弗兰克采取什么手段。而这很说明了些问题，鉴于他平时[i][b]超级[/i][/b]喜欢被人摁在下面。啊，该死，弗兰克的思绪又跑偏了。

不。他还有桩任务，那就是设法让马特穿上他找到的装备：一件带肩垫的背心，尺骨和胫骨防护，还有一顶量身改造过的轻便头盔，可以戴在他惯常的蒙面巾下头。这套装备不是很全面，不是很够，也没办法帮助他（如果对手是名百步穿杨神枪手），但比马特现在的[i][b]啥都没有[/i][/b]强，前提是弗兰克能够说服他穿上的话。它们至少能扛住大部分刀具，也能吸收一些打击钝力。但愿如此。但前提是他肯穿。

弗兰克双手转动头盔，等待着。他内心有一部分想要永远禁止马特回去搞他那套义警工作，但是，呵，他很清楚他办不到。他知道[i][b]马特[/i][/b]不会答应。再说了，如果非要逼迫他放弃的话，弗兰克就是在搞双标。没错，他眼下的确是在努力扮演皮特·卡斯提格里奥内，但他永远不会仅仅是皮特，特别是考虑到他和小红现在，唔，正儿八经在一起。弗兰克陷入得太深。

这世上有太多的人口贩子、毒品贩子和黑帮头子需要被阻止，但又不是每个人都做好准备去完成必要的事情。倒不是说弗兰克希望马特蜕变为杀人犯。他绝对没这个意思。但是总得有人收拾他留下的摊子。总得有人把他从水沟里头捞出来。总得有人给他提供增援。总得有人——有人正在开门。

弗兰克把头盔放回咖啡桌上，站起身。“嘿。嘿，小姑娘。”他朝着小跑过来的露西补充说。“今天过得不错？”

“是呀。”马特让公文包顺着手臂滑下去。当里头的电脑撞到墙上发出有点让人揪心的轻砰声时，他似乎都没在意。他根本就……完全不在乎。好吧。好吧，弗兰克明白：这是执行任务模式中的马特。马特还沉浸在前一天打赢官司的喜悦中。马特脸上还带着嗜血的饥渴表情。

“你有什么想要的么，默多克？”弗兰克肯定是[i][b]有[/i][/b]他想要的，当他看见马特这样昂首阔步。他走路的方式活像他衣服下的淤青全都消失了，活像他已经准备好做任何事，活像他可以——而且会——将他想要的东西一一手到擒来。

“是的，我有。”啊，该死，他连声音都压得有点低有点哑。这声音对弗兰克绝对有吸引力。

然后，他俩就纠缠到一起，弗兰克扯着马特的领带把他拉得更近。该死，就连墨镜戳着他脸颊的感觉都那么棒。

一切都很顺利，直到他俩撞上咖啡桌。头盔摇晃了一下，砰地掉到地上。马特后退一步，双手依然抓着弗兰克，歪歪头。“弗兰克？”

“嗯。”他努力让视线离开马特红润的双唇。“这个，呃，是我给你找的盔甲。”

“噢。”

马特的双手从他身上滑下去。弗兰克叹气。他并不是很吃惊，但也许有一点点失望。“想不想穿上试试？”

“嗯，当然了。”

弗兰克看着他走进卧室，将西装外套在挂了标签的衣架上挂好，打开壁橱里那口旧的箱子。“嘿，你这会儿不出去的，是不是？”

“天已经黑了，是吧？”

“是。”

“诶，那就好。我快一个礼拜没出去了，得好好儿弥补回来。”

“马特。”

“嗯？”

“先吃点东西怎么样呢？”

“不用了。我跟客户一块儿吃的中饭。”

“那是好几个小时以前了。”

“我现在挺好。”

弗兰克努力放松下巴。没必要因为小红是个顽固的蠢货就咬碎他一口漂亮的银牙。“行吧。行吧，小红。我会在冰箱里留点东西。你饿了就吃，嗯？”

马特停下了他和护胫的搏斗。“你要离开啊？”

“你准备在外头待一整晚，而我明天还要去其他地方待一天。我为啥要留下来呢？”看见小红脸上的失望神色，弗兰克觉得不能怪他。真的：他为啥要留下来呢？大卫的家离这边不近，而且从动物收容中心开车过去要方便得多。

“哎，你说得对。”马特已经穿戴就绪，就差他的头盔了。他的眼睛基本跟平时一个样儿，只是没迎向弗兰克的视线。它们总是让他有一点点揪心，每当弗兰克看到他的眼睛。然后，马特来回走了几步，跳跃了两下。“我觉得盔甲不错。谢谢你，弗兰克。”

“唔，那个嘛，别把自己给弄死了。”

“那我能给自己弄点儿伤么？这样你可以来救我？”那小混蛋还扇了两下他的长睫毛。弗兰克完全搞不懂他是从哪里或者怎么学到这套的。

“不行。”

“该死，我还指望着呢。”

“做你的春秋大梦吧，小红。”

“唉。”马特朝弗兰克走出几步。“听着，我……我必须出去。”

“我知道。”他是知道，他是真的知道。他俩都很清楚他们骨子里是谁，都得给对方留下空间做该做的事。而这，该死，这让他害怕。弗兰克害怕得要命；他不喜欢自己这样，他也很肯定如果马特知道，马特同样不会喜欢。因为，说真的：马特从不考虑他自己。马特宁可被人夺去生命也不愿意夺人生命。马特跟死亡擦肩而过太多次。并且，见鬼，马特是个瞎子。这些事不应该对他有影响。弗兰克恨这些事实，恨它们对他有影响，恨它们有时候让他爆发一种凶猛的保护欲。但这根本就是居高临下地看待马特。如果马特知道，他会杀了他。他不需要弗兰克，弗兰克却想要被需要。他要想对某个人有意义。他想要带来改变——不光是说他带着骷髅标志出去收拾黑帮的时候。不光是这样。他还想要在这世上留下点别的东西，而不仅仅是鲜血，而不仅仅是死亡。

“弗兰克？”

“嗯。”

“回头见？”

“别这么黏糊糊的，小红。”弗兰克揪住他后脑的头发，将他拖过来，给了他一个快速而原始的吻。“回家了给我发条短信，嗯？”

“现在是谁黏糊糊，啊？”马特问。弗兰克收紧抓他头发的手。“哎，好的，我发我发。”

弗兰克很肯定，嘴唇和嘴唇最后擦过的时候，马特流连了一瞬间。但那之后，他就上了楼梯，出去到了天台，留下弗兰克和露西在变幻的广告牌光线照耀下面面相觑。

“呵，看来现在就剩下你和我了。”它也随着他坐到沙发上。弗兰克试图理清他头脑里的混乱情绪。他听着在马特离开后不久开始下的小雨，努力不去想小雨会让地面湿湿滑滑更加危险。他努力不去想马特身上没被盔甲覆盖到的地方，努力不去想所有能穿过盔甲保护的武器。

他的努力不太成功。

[hr]  
  
回到动物收容中心楼上的单间小公寓里头，弗兰克开始着手料理被他忽略了一周的杂事。他最近都没在这里住，只不过下班后上来换件衣服冲个澡。他需要送洗衣服。他需要检查冰箱库存。他可能还需要换换床单。他将手机屏幕朝下放在床头桌上，然后开始动手收拾。

[hr]  
  
周六清晨的空气凉爽宜人。弗兰克带着露西出去散了个步。他兜里的手机沉甸甸的。他不想去查看手机。他害怕他可能会看到的东西——如果什么都没有呢？话说马特到底到家了没有啊？如果他留了消息但却是不好的消息呢？

这样荒谬可笑。弗兰克知道他自己荒谬可笑，可是，见鬼，所有这些“如果”正在啮咬他。他曾经忘却关心别人的滋味；他曾经忘却，现在他开始记起，它的感觉却那么可怕。[i][b]可怕[/i][/b]。他上一次关心别人的时候，他担忧的只不过是：要是丽萨从树上跌下来了呢？要是小弗兰克摔断了腿呢？要是玛利亚的刹车失灵了呢？都是些普通的、日常的事情。弗兰克学会了怎样去应付这些忧虑，直到他通过异常残忍的方式明白普通的、日常的事情并非唯一的危险。而马特，马特根本就是朝着危险[i][b]一路狂奔[/i][/b]。

露西用鼻子去顶他紧握的拳头，直到他松开手，抓挠它仅剩的一只耳朵后头。好姑娘，它是个好姑娘。它懂的，露西懂的。恐惧，让你五内如焚的紧张。这对事情一点帮助都没有。对人一点帮助都没有。

他终于掏出手机，看到有一条未读消息。他松了一口气，检查时间——凌晨5点——然后点击阅读：[i][b]到家了。铠甲挺好。帮我跟露西问好。[/i][/b]没事。那就是没事。弗兰克能想象他的样子：凯夫拉防弹背心丢在他脚边上，因为他肯定是恨这玩意儿的，就算是他同意穿上；他还穿着他的紧身黑衣，蒙面巾和头盔拎在手里；他对着手机口述这条短信。弗兰克希望他找到了他留在冰箱里的蔬菜豆豉饭。他希望马特今天会好好休息。

大体上，弗兰克讨厌他这么关心一个[i][b]根本不关心自己[/i][/b]的蠢货，讨厌他的关心已经近乎弱点。这可能葬送他们两个的命。

他没有答复。他能说什么呢？

[hr]  
  
弗兰克拉开卡车门的时候，李奥差不多瞬间凭空出现在门外，直扑露西。他敢说，两个孩子一直在窗子后头等着他，因为他发出了警告说他会带一条狗过来。扎克努力摆出他这个年纪的男孩惯常的“这有什么啊，真无聊”的漫不经心，但他两只眼珠子完全盯着露西。莎拉怒视着弗兰克，唇角却在忍笑。嘿，他肯定能在不久的将来说服利伯曼一家领养一条狗。

“嘿，老兄，气色不错。”大卫招呼。

弗兰克报复地朝他胳膊撞了一记，然后递过一瓶葡萄酒给莎拉。“比你好，当然了。”他说。

“诶，他的胡子修得比你整齐，大卫。”

“莎拉！”大卫在他妻子额头上蹭了蹭下巴。她将他往厨房的方向推去，指使他去拿点薯条过来。

“别理他。”她挥手示意弗兰克去客厅。两个孩子在那里争执露西更喜欢谁。莎拉递了一杯酒给他。他们闲聊了一阵子：两个孩子；大卫修淋浴头的努力（弗兰克翻了个白眼，放下酒杯，带上李奥，用了大概不到15分钟就把这事搞定了）；莎拉的新工作。

他们三个成人分掉一瓶酒之后，莎拉又一次指向弗兰克的脸。“话说，这是怎么回事？是说你终于厌倦了穴居人的扮相，还是说有什么别的原因啊？”

“没哇。”

“得了，弗兰克。你最近一直有点怪怪的。”

“是啊。你上个礼拜六应该过来跟我说你对那本书的读后感，结果你没来！”李奥双手抱臂，冲他皱眉。哦，对，那本她坚持他应该读的、老虎和船的书。[color=Silver]（*《少年派的奇幻漂流》，原剧里也提到过）[/color]

“嘿，李奥，我很抱歉。那天发生了点事情。”

她一脸怀疑。“危险的事情么？”

“你知道吧？我不觉得是发生了什么事，我觉得是出现了什么人。”

该死。莎拉抬头看着他，一脸狡黠。“没。”弗兰克说。

“嗯哼。无缘无故，你就是突然，一，在几个月前去弄了台真正的手机而不是那种预付话费的一次性玩意儿，二，今天每五分钟低头看你的真正手机一眼。顺便说一句：从频率判断，你马上就要去瞅下一眼了。”

弗兰克把手从口袋里拿出来。他才没有准备去看手机呢，绝对没有。“莎拉。”他说。但他不知道后面还能接什么话了。

“哎哟，大八卦。来呀，哥们儿，跟兄弟怎么能藏着掖着。”大卫伸出一条手臂，搂住他妻子的肩膀。他俩都微微倾身向前，面带蠢货的微笑——因为他们就是蠢货。甚至就连李奥都朝他们的方向半转过头来，因为，显然，这比试着教露西按照命令翻身肚皮朝天更有意思。

“听着，我说，事情不是这么回事。”弗兰克说。

“哎，大卫，快看，他脸红了。”

“我没有。”

“看看看，莎拉说得没错。”大卫说。“你就是因为这个修了胡子？”弗兰克想要揍他，把他脸上那个一脸得意的笑容揍下去。

“我恨你们。”他回答。

“你，你才不。”但莎拉的表情放柔和了一点。她拿起空酒杯。“诶，我猜现在该正经吃饭了，不是么？”

他们换到饭桌上。弗兰克逃过一劫，至少暂时地。他很高兴能够喘一口气，并且小心地控制着不去看手机上有没有新短信。本来就不可能有新短信的，对不对？

他在夜幕开始降临的时候跟利伯曼一家道别。露西开心地甩着尾巴，因为它得到了一天的玩耍时间和抚摸肚皮。弗兰克看它吐着舌头绕着扎克转了最后一个圈儿。

莎拉走到门廊上，站到他身边。“嘿，弗兰克。”

“嗯？”

“[i][b]是不是[/i][/b]有什么人？”

“莎拉。”

“[i][b]弗兰克[/i][/b]。”

他叹气。“嗯。”

“下个礼拜带着一块儿过来？”

他低头看着她。“我不知道……”

“听着，我们会每个人列张单子，写下我们的猜测，看看最后谁猜得最准。所有没吃完的哈拉面包都归赢的人，好么？”

“爸爸！别！”

“扎克！嘿！”大卫啊哟了一声，因为他儿子将一个网球照着他肚子砸过来，用的力气还不小。而他马上将它扔了回去，免得露西扑到他身上来。“所以，你觉得呢？”

弗兰克知道这一战他输了。李奥大半个下午不断地悄悄瞥他，她显然好奇心泛滥。莎拉和大卫会一直逗他的，直到他让步低头为止。而扎克……大概会很惊讶于弗兰克跟男人在一起，而这也不会是什么坏事。

“唉，行吧。”他最后说。“我不保证，但我会试着说说服看看。”

“对郊外生活不感冒哇？”

见鬼，不。“你可以自己看。也可能看不到。”弗兰克觉得应该抓紧时间溜之大吉，免得他们从他嘴里榨出更多他没准备好透露的信息。执行战略撤退并不丢人。

在他发动卡车之前，他又检查了一眼手机。他听到莎拉和大卫在哈哈哈地笑他。他没有看到新的短信。

[hr]  
  
但弗兰克看到了马特本人，当他抵达动物收容中心的时候。马特在办公室里和娜叶聊天。

“你他妈的在这里干嘛？”

“我过来看看早上动过手术的那几只狗情况怎样。”她回答。而马特同时说：“我正好在附近。”

他肩膀上挎了一只健身包。他正在对兽医施展他那一套风度翩翩盲律师的招数。

“它们怎样呢？”弗兰克问娜叶。

“现在挺好。我明天早上会再过来检查一次，但它们应该都没事的。”她戳了戳弗兰克的胸膛。“话说，大个子，卡莉说你一整个礼拜都绕着她走，但你迟早得如实招来的，你知道吧？”

“我可以给你们支几招。我们有些招数让证人在证人席上说实话，可管用呢。”马特说。弗兰克考虑勒死他。

娜叶张开嘴，但又闭上，因为她看见露西端正地蹲在小红脚边上，而他心不在焉地摸着它脑袋。“不是吧。”她说。

“啥？她是导盲犬，默多克是盲人。”

“天作之合。”她宣布。她看起来一本正经。

“你要走了？”弗兰克问。

“是啊，皮特，我要走了。卡莉明早过来跟收养人见面。别把他们吓走，成么？”

“我从不把别人吓走。”

“嗯哼，你有。最开始那几个礼拜。我们从没跟你提过，因为他们看起来就不像是会善待动物的好人家，反正我们也不打算让他们收养。但你肯定有把人吓跑过。”

“啊，皮特看起来很吓人么？”马特问。“你听起来并不像啊，要我说的话。”肯定会勒死他。

“皮特是个大个子，而且，当他摆脸色的时候，你绝对是不想得罪他的，你懂吧？”也许把她也一并勒死。

“赶紧走，娜叶。”弗兰克说。

“这就走。这就走。天哪，你脾气还爆。”她伸手搭上马特的手臂。[i][b]一点点地[/i][/b]勒死她。“要我开车送你到地铁站么？”

“我不用。但是谢谢你，娜叶。我准备跟露西再待一会儿，如果这样没问题的话。”

“当然，它会很高兴的。回见，皮特！”终于，[i][b]终于[/i][/b]，她走了。

闷闷地气恼了一阵子后，弗兰克把马特拨过来，让两人面对面。“搞什么鬼？”

“啥？”他面带笑容。这小混蛋。

“这个……这个……你为什么到这里来？”

“看你啊。”

“你一整天一条短信都不发，然后你不打个招呼就直接过来？”

“这个就叫做……惊喜？”马特伸手碰了碰弗兰克的小臂。“等等，你是一整天都在等我给你发短信么？”

“滚蛋，小红。”好了，凡事都有限度。弗兰克将红色（红色！那小[i][b]混蛋[/i][/b]是故意的，他知道）的领带绕在手上，将马特拖过来，直到他终于可以吻上去。他感觉到墨镜顶着他的脸。他伸手紧紧握住小红的臀部，确信他就在这里，而且是他的，此时此刻。

“也许晚点。”马特说。操，他们晚点当然会，没有什么“也许”。

[hr]  
  
礼拜天一早，露西的爪子抓挠地板的声音惊醒了他。弗兰克看看手机。诶嘿，还不到7点。他身边，马特还没有完全醒来。他的眼皮半开半合，就像他搞冥想那套玩意儿的时候一样。他声称冥想有用。说真的，弗兰克不想知道如果冥想没有用马特现在会是什么样。也许就像尼尔森弟弟家被刀剁过的猪肉。“被刀剁过”是重点。

“我带露西出去。”弗兰克说。马特含糊地嗯一声表示知道了。这就够了。

他们去得不久。绕着街区快速溜达了一圈，绕到旁边街区的面包店一趟，然后回来。等他们回来的时候，马特还躺在床上，但已经完全清醒了。

“准备在床上躺一天么？”弗兰克问。

“呣。你平时都做什么，礼拜天的早上？”

“我不去教堂，小红。”

“噢。我知道有一家教堂早上11点有弥撒，离这里也不远，所以，说服你的时间还够。”

“我不去。”

“好吧。”马特舒展身体，幸福地低哼一声。弗兰克眯起眼睛。不，这样他也不会去教堂的。“那么，你都做些什么？”

“我跑步。”马特坐起身，可笑地微微撅嘴。“怎么的，你不做心肺锻炼？”

“心肺，做的。但我其实不能跑步呗。”他说。

“在城市里跑酷没问题；跑步就不行？“这什么鬼？

“不，其实是……我不能自己跑，我需要有人引导。或者说，我[i][b]应该[/i][/b]有人引导。而且有人引导确实比我一个人容易。所以，我不跑步。”他耸肩。“我有段时间跑过步，在大学的时候；那里有家健身房，跑步机还不错，但那之后……”

“你需要什么？”

“啥？”

“你说你需要有人引导。你需要什么要的引导？”

“呃，我……你会么？真的呀？”

“该死，小红，我哪儿知道。你到现在都没回答我呢。”

“噢，啊。其实，只需要提示下有没有障碍物，马路牙子，狗，诸如此类的，是左转还是右转，或者，地面滑不滑。通常来说得有点接触，比如说一条绳子。”

“听起来很简单。”

“听上去容易做起来难。两个人都很同步才行，我猜。”

“你[i][b]猜[/i][/b]？你从来没试过？”

“没有。”

“要现在试试吗？”弗兰克打量着马特随身带来的健身包。“说起来，你这包里都装了啥？”

“唔，我有些健身装备呀。”

“可你带着健身包过来是要——算了，我不在乎。穿上你的鞋，我们这就走。”

“真霸道。”

“你就好这一口，小红。”

马特没有否认。

[hr]  
  
弗兰克发现，他们的跑步……给他带来了很多新的体验。头一回，他发现马特在环境里并非全然自在，当他做他并不习惯、他的身体没有经过训练的事情时。这一点很明显，而且他们的速度也慢到弗兰克会觉得可笑，如果是他自己一个人跑的话。但要分神照顾周围的所有细节，要记得提醒那些他通常不假思索就留意到的小事情……这很难，比他想象中难得多。他们笨拙地调整绳索，直到找到合适的长度，而且弗兰克还得额外留神别撒手。还有几次他们险些掉链子：一条狗从主人手中挣脱，几乎绊倒马特；弗兰克忘记提醒马特在路口停下来。但弗兰克每次都在最后一刻止住马特。

这提醒弗兰克：马特的感官[i][b]并不能[/i][/b]取代视力，而且，当他的注意力需要同时覆盖太多事情的时候，他会有疏失。他从来不开口求助，但弗兰克可以帮助。他可以在边上，帮忙，让有些事情更容易。就算是马特可以不需要帮助，但[i][b]有帮助[/i][/b]可以让他生活得更好，而这就是他的意义。这就够了。

当他们回到动物收容中心，他俩都喘着气，流着汗。马特红扑扑的脸颊让弗兰克心动。他出门的时候把墨镜留在公寓里，跑步的时候闭着眼睛——但愿有人会注意到和主动避开。但现在，他睁着双眼，眼睛周围露出一点点笑纹，样子看起来好看极了，弗兰克认为。

他用他俩依然握着的绳子将马特拉近一点点，再一点点。他搂住他的腰，然后吻上他的唇。他能感觉到马特的笑容抵着他自己的笑容，绳子扎着他的手腕，粗糙的墙面抵住他的后背，然后——见鬼。

“噢。我，的，天！皮特，你这是在我办公室门口跟人亲热么？”

“卡莉。”弗兰克努力凶神恶煞地盯着她，可是，马特低下头埋在弗兰克胸口，他的头发让弗兰克痒痒的，而且说真的，当他感觉到马特在笑，他怎么可能凶得起来。

“哇哦，而且你还在微笑诶。你确定你真的是皮特·卡斯提格里奥内本尊么，皮特？”

“你提前到了。”

“嗯哼。正好在一天工作开始之前把风景看了个饱。”卡莉说。“还有，诶嘿，你们的武器真棒，先生们。”

弗兰克有一瞬间很惊恐——见鬼，他们刚刚没有携带武器出门跑步吧，没有吧？——然后他才意识到，她是在看他们露在外头的手臂。特别是马特的。

马特选择在这个时间点抬起头，扭过脸，打招呼：“嗨，卡莉。”

“马特？皮特，你的神秘恋人是[i][b]我们的律师[/i][/b]？该死，我输给娜叶20块了。”她从包里掏出手机，然后打开办公室的门。“顺便：马特，恭喜你胜出。很多志愿者跟收养人都想博得皮特青睐，你知道吧。”

弗兰克揉着他的后脖子，仿佛有看不见的视线落在那上头。“呃。”

“真的么？”马特逗他。“你是那样儿的大美人啊？”

“少听她鬼扯。”

“我并没有鬼扯。”卡莉说。“不过我很遗憾地通知两位请前往别的地方秀恩爱吧。我这边马上就有人来。我可不想让他们被帅哥吸走注意力，明白么？”

她进了办公室，关上门。弗兰克看着马特灿烂的笑脸。

“我觉得她刚刚说我们是帅哥了，弗兰克。”

“可能只是在说我。”

“唔，可能。”

他们站到淋浴喷头下的时候，马特依然笑得像个傻瓜。但弗兰克很确定他能有办法让他停下。然而马特却说他们得抓紧了，如果他们想要准时参加弥撒的话。弗兰克吃不准他是不是认真的，结果，该死，他是认真的。

弗兰克陪他走到教堂，但他的界线是绝不踏入。仪式期间，他在公园里，带着露西。嘿，一个人还是得划定界线。

[hr]  
  
一周以后，两间公寓里各有两把牙刷。[i][b]至少我们还在共用牙膏。[/i][/b]弗兰克心想。[i][b]我们的节奏不会那么快的，是不是？[/i][/b]他这是在骗谁呢。弗兰克从来都不是个慢节奏的人。玛利亚和他，他俩在一起一年后就有了丽萨。就一年。不过他和玛利亚各有自己的牙膏。该死，他这是在做啥，为了一管牙膏思前想后多愁善感。他马上就准备好。他和马特马上就去大卫家。这是跑不掉的。该面对艰难的时刻了，诶嘿。

从浴室出来的时候，马特在和尼尔森讲电话，在说什么承包商的事儿。管他呢。马特挂掉电话，冲着弗兰克微笑。就这样。他们准备好了。他们这就去。露西已经在门口等。

“你觉得这个没问题吧？”马特又问一次。他从法院附近一家花哨的犹太商店买了符合犹太教规的巧克力。而这个一模一样的问题他已经问过五遍。弗兰克听得耳朵起茧。

“是的，没问题。”弗兰克抚平了马特的愚蠢领带。认真的，谁戴着领带去朋友家吃中饭啊？好吧，他们并不是[i][b]马特的[/i][/b]朋友。而他认识的应该只是皮特而非弗兰克。得注意别说走嘴，见鬼。但他穿得好像去上庭，而弗兰克指望的是牛仔裤。也许紧身点的上衣，诸如此类的。不过，也许现在这样更好一点：西装能遮住他实际的体格和肌肉。可紧身上衣多么棒。他礼拜天最好是穿一件。“你这么紧张地追问巧克力还有完没完了？”

“我没有紧张。”

“是啊是啊，你当然没有。”

“我没有，是[i][b]你[/i][/b]有。你不想在别人面前炫耀我吧，弗兰克？”

“得了，闭嘴吧，小红。”

当然了，马特坐在弗兰克从动物收容中心借来的面包车副座上，全程笑得很开怀。

[hr]  
  
等他在大卫家门口停好车，弗兰克放露西下去，然后为马特拉开车门。他知道有人躲在窗子后头看。他想要让他们再多等等，再把马特多藏几秒钟。就像收到了提示，当他们跨过马路，大门打开了，莎拉站在门口。

“抓紧喽，先生们，葡萄酒已经醒着了！”

“是啊，[i][b]先生们[/i][/b]。”大卫走到她身边。“还不知道你有这一面哩，兄弟。”他脸色变白了一点点。“我是说。”

“得了，得了，我们知道你是说啥。”弗兰克抿着嘴，免得他还没进门就当着大卫的面大笑出声。

莎拉脸上的笑意泛滥到可疑，但孩子们就在她身后，她忍着什么都没说。

“这是马特。”弗兰克介绍。“马特，这是大卫、莎拉、扎克和李奥。”他们齐声发出小小的声音。马特朝着他们的方向歪过脑袋。弗兰克看得出来，他看不见这件事打得他们每个人都有点不知所措。呵，他们根本不知道——也不会知道——真正的情况。

“[i][b]我是[/i][/b]李奥。”小姑娘主动说。“人们经常以为叫这个名字的是男孩子，但[i][b]扎克[/i][/b]才是男孩。”

“好的。”马特说。“收到。呃，我带了这个来。”马特举起他愚蠢的巧克力。

“啊，你不必这么客气。”莎拉说。但她还是接了过来，并怒视着她的丈夫，因为大卫试图从她手里把巧克力偷走。

“喏，客厅在那边。”大卫挥挥手，说，然后做了个不知所措的鬼脸。“在你的，呃，右边？”

“我敢说皮特认识路的，我就抓着他好了。”噢，小混蛋。莎拉看上去已经爱上他了。大卫么，大卫脸上表情变幻莫测，面部肌肉像是在做体操。

“是是是，你抓着我。”弗兰克嘟囔。马特只是朝着他愉快地微笑。

他们在沙发上坐下来。饮料和零食很快就端上来了。大卫一家四口都盯着马特。

“那么。”莎拉说。“从实招来？”

弗兰克叹一口气。“你想知道什么事？”

“噢噢噢噢噢，所有事。你们的相遇浪漫么？你俩在一起多久了？你俩现在都是露西的爸爸？你俩共享它的监护权？”

“我是律师。”马特说。“我代理了动物收容中心的案子，而且赢了。”

“不错。”她说。

“同性恋。”所有的眼睛转向扎克。扎克皱眉盯着桌子。“你们是同性恋。好恶心。”

“你这是怎么回事？”大卫问。“我们从来都不是这……”

扎克想要起身离开，但弗兰克抓住他手臂，迫使男孩儿在沙发上坐下来，坐在他身边。扎克斜签身体远离他，视线拒绝看向任何人。

“我以前有过妻子。”弗兰克说。“你知道的。”

“随便。”

“扎克。”马特说话的时候转动着手里的盲杖。“是哪里让你觉得不舒服呢？”

“我没有觉得不舒服。我是觉得恶心透顶。”

莎拉张开嘴。弗兰克猜她准备驱逐扎克上楼。但这解决不了问题。他冲她摇摇头，然后说。“好吧，那么，是什么让你觉得恶心透顶呢？”

扎克嗤笑一声，没有回答。

“他担心他也会被传染成同性恋。”李奥说。“你好蠢，扎克。再说了，皮特不是同性恋，他是双。”

弗兰克露出一点点微笑。“没错，我是。”

“那么，你们两个里头，谁是娘们。”扎克问。

“娘们？”马特转过头，朝向扎克的方向。

“当你们那个，你们知道的。”

“事情……不是那么回事。大家都是平等的，不管是跟谁在一起。”

“哼，你哪儿知道？”

“我知道，扎克。”

“所以，你，怎么的，跟谁在一起都可以？也可以去搞屁——”

“扎克！”大卫说。“扎克，你这是中什么邪？见鬼，皮特，马特，我很抱歉。我不知道这是……真的，我们平时不是这样教他们的。”

“是啊，哼，我同学萨米说，搞屁*眼的——”

“够了，扎克。”莎拉一脸狂怒。“上楼回房间，我们晚点谈。”

“无所谓。我也不愿意待在这里，跟——”

“你的话说得够多了，年轻人。你去反思一下。你爸爸和我晚点决定拿你怎么办。把你手机交出来。”

“你没带手机。”

“你总是随身带手机的。拿出来。”

扎克终于将手机重重地拍在莎拉伸出的手掌上，然后咚咚咚地上楼去了。

“哎，”莎拉说。“我们……我不知道怎么跟你们说。我们很抱歉。”

“萨米就是个混球。”李奥说。莎拉皱起眉头，但没有出言反驳。

“萨米是谁？”弗兰克问。

“他新交的铁哥们。萨米的爸爸妈妈对谁都心怀憎恨。哪怕是我们。”马特看不见李奥的脸，但他完全可以听出来她对这两人评价甚低。

“你这话什么意思？”

“我们。犹太人。扎克跟他们说我们家不是犹太人。”

莎拉和大卫对视一眼。“那可是新鲜事。”

“是啊，呵。”李奥耸耸肩。“萨米是在你回来之后才搬到这里的，爸。他其实不知道那件事，唔。”

“清清白白，从头开始，呵。”弗兰克说。

“唔，人不可能完全清除掉过去。”马特说。“就算是想要这样做。”

“我真不知道该拿我们家儿子怎么办。”莎拉说。“就好像，不管我们做什么说什么，都只是把他越推越远。”

弗兰克努力不去想某个从未真正从战场回归平民生活的年轻人。那个年轻人的结局是在一家酒店的后厨引爆炸弹，把自己炸得粉身碎骨。有些时候，人很难挣脱心魔。他希望扎克能从他自己的地狱里脱身回来。

忧心忡忡地瞥了一眼楼上之后，大卫加满了所有人的酒杯。他们试图继续闲聊，但是气氛有点尴尬。莎拉一杯接一杯地喝，而马特不自在地摆弄着手杖。

他们开始吃午餐。大卫带着托盘把饭给扎克送上去，但他只能将托盘留在房门口。男孩不肯开门。

弗兰克咀嚼着某种面包的时候，马特伸手抓住他手腕。

“怎么了？”

噢，该死。小红歪头的方式表明他听到了什么不祥之兆。“扎克。他还有什么别的办法从房间里出去么？”

“没有。”大卫说。

“有的，爸。那棵树。”

“噢，该死。”

他们一起冲到外头，只来得及看见一辆车从屋后开走。扎克坐在后座，根本不搭理他们。露西哀鸣一声。

“那是萨米的爸爸妈妈。”李奥说。

“他们住哪里？”弗兰克问。

“皮特。”大卫说。“你不需要……”

“哪里。”

“听着，这不是你的责任。我们才是他的父母。”

“他们绑架了你儿子。他们不是那种普通无害的邻居，大卫。”

“我们可以报警。”

“大卫。”

“他们住公园路。”李奥说。“红顶的屋子。”

弗兰克回屋取他的外套和车钥匙，从门后挂钩上摘下一条围巾。“给。”他走出门，跟马特说。“以防万一用得上。”马特一言不发地接过围巾。“大卫。你去么？”

“这是什么蠢问题。”

“唔，我也觉着是。”大卫不惜为了他的两个孩子死，他知道的。但事情不至于到这一步。

他们把露西、莎拉和李奥留在家。弗兰克希望这一次是他的眼睛骗了他：他瞥到司机袖子上有个袖标，他希望那不是他们试图渗透柯特的互助小组之后柯特特别提醒他留意的右翼王八蛋组织。该死。

大卫靠在车窗上犹豫很久，最后终于直言不讳地说：“你本来可以和李奥还有莎拉一起留下的，你知道么。”

“我知道。”马特说。“但你永远不知道律师什么时候帮得上忙。”

弗兰克露出一点点微笑。他们就快到萨米家了。他可以看到那辆车就停在屋子门口。他的指关节发痒。他缓慢地开过去。该死。那可不是小孩子的树屋，或者不完全是。草地上，某种金属制品反着光，而且绝不是漫不经心丢在地上的园艺铲。屋顶上的天线也多得离谱。该死。

“弗兰克。”大卫倾身向前。“弗兰克，你刚刚已经开过了。噢，见鬼，[i][b]皮特[/i][/b]，我是说……”

“我们不能直接停在他们家门口。而且，马特知道的。”

“好吧。你[i][b]真的[/i][/b]是律师？”

“噢，我真是。”马特说。

弗兰克找了一条辅路。房子里的人不会看到面包车停在那里。然后他转向大卫。“这些人。我想我知道他们的身份，而他们……听着，我们进去，你留下。”

“扎克是我儿子！”

“没错，但你不是战士，大卫。他们是冲你来的。你见到树屋上的那些枪眼了么？你见到那些天线了么？该死，他们甚至有五个卫星接收器。他们不只是冲扎克来的，大卫。你留在这里。”

“可是……”

“等我们回来的时候，得有人能马上接应把车开走。”马特说。他摘下他的领带和墨镜，将它们收进汽车储物箱里，围巾缠到脑袋上。他的动作缓慢，但有条不紊。

“我们？我是说，没问题，你不能开车，我可以，可是……”

小红得意一笑。“开车，不行。我是真的不能开车。”他收起盲杖，递给大卫。“帮我保管这个，成么？”然后他们下了车。

他俩闪身进了两座屋子之间的窄巷，绕开垃圾桶和靠在墙上的园艺工具。马特的手拉着他的手腕。

“你听到什么动静了么？”弗兰克低声问。

“孩子在地下室。他在哭。我猜他现在知道他们的真实身份了。”

“行。他们估计等着警察从正门冲进来，不会提防我们。你走天台，我走一楼，怎样？”马特的五指捏了他的手腕一把，然后就消失了。

他们没有嘱咐对方小心。

[hr]  
  
事情进行得很快。那些王八蛋有装备，但没有训练，或者技能。弗兰克撞了几个脑袋，从一个笨手笨脚的毛头小子手里夺下一把枪，反手用枪托砸晕他，然后一路开火突破五六个人的防线。他听到楼上有窗玻璃碎裂，大概是马特进了屋子；然后是家具翻倒的声音；一个男人戛然而止的惨叫。那既不是小红的声音，也不是扎克的声音；别人么，弗兰克才不在乎呢。

他们在通往地下室的楼梯口会合。

“没有看到有其他孩子。”马特说。

“我也没。好极了。”萨米大概实际上不住这里，或者也许他们临时把他送到安全的地方去了。弗兰克上下打量着小红。他的外套撕破了。衬衫上有血迹，但看不出来源。至少他行动无碍。“你都好？”

“嗯。你听起来也没事。”

“我是没事。”

马特活动了下肩膀，然后他俩走下楼。门甚至都没锁——或者说，只有把很敷衍的锁。马特一脚踹开门。扎克在里头，眼睛大睁，眼神恐惧。他一直在哭。

弗兰克敲了敲大开的门。“嘿。“搞屁*眼的人来救你了，扎克。”

“对……对不起。”扎克努力说。他在角落里蜷成一团，没有起身。

“你能走了么？”男孩点点头，但依然没动。“嘿。你爸爸等着你呢。”

终于，男孩站起身，摇摇晃晃地穿过地下室。

“他们……他们都走了么？”

“唔，我们现在出去的话，不会有人能拦我们；但我们应该快点走，不然警察就来了。”马特说。“这会儿肯定有人报警了。”马特率先上楼，侧耳倾听周围动静，然后示意扎克和弗兰克跟上。“当中有几个马上就醒了。最好抓紧点。”

他们出门进了小巷子。弗兰克推着扎克往前，马特一只手搭在他肩膀上，这样他不必过于关注他要去哪个方向，可以更专注于倾听。周围安静得有点异样，不过弗兰克能接受：总比被人拿枪扫射要强。扎克想要开口说话，他嘘地示意他停下。没必要分散小红的注意力；他们还指望靠他的耳朵安安全全回到面包车上呢。当他们已经看到面包车的时候，马特握住弗兰克肩膀的手收紧了。他转过身。

“跑过去。”他吩咐。

“马特——”

“[i][b]跑[/i][/b]。”然后他纵身，顺着一个小的棚屋跳上天台，消失在他们的视野里。

“这是怎么……”扎克说。

“待会儿再说。”他们到面包车边上的时候，面包车的引擎已经发动。弗兰克将男孩推上车。他身后，每一声枪声都让他内脏揪紧。“开车。我回去找马特。”他砰地关上门，朝着他刚才的方向跑去。该死，他相信小红能牵制住他们一会儿。但这群人有枪，而马特没穿他的盔甲。这就是你不斩草除根会发生的场景，弗兰克心想。他们重新站起来，构成威胁。他应该拿枪把他们都做掉的。

等他跑回屋子边，里头安静得可疑。弗兰克躲在一棵树后头往外窥看。见鬼，有五个人拿步枪指着屋顶，而马特当然在那。他们锁死他了。弗兰克蹑手蹑脚潜行到离他最近的人身后，扼住他脖子，他来不及发出任何声音，然后夺走他的枪。少了一个，还有四个（他视线所及范围内）要收拾。弗兰克撂倒第二个，抽走他腰间的匕首，拉开第三个的喉咙。正当他准备去收拾第四个的时候，第六个冲出来，朝屋顶丢了个东西。弗兰克扑倒在地，努力忍住不吐。爆炸声震耳欲聋。那是冲击榴弹。该死。马特。他在上头现在肯定又聋又瞎；弗兰克必须去救他。没有时间收敛着来。

一炉，两炉——他用枪子快速撂倒他能看到的三个人（他的耳鸣并没有完全盖住步枪的枪声），然后等着看有没有别的人冒出来。一分钟之后，他跑着冲进屋子，枪托砸在他看到的每一个人脑袋上。他不需要他们醒过来节外生枝。他跑着上楼，看到马特先前砸开的卧室窗子。弗兰克摆动双腿钻了过去。

是的，他就在那里，软绵绵地靠着烟囱。该死。他晕过去了。弗兰克拖着他进屋，将他扛在肩膀上，赶在他听到的警笛声过来发现他们之前奔跑着离开现场。弗兰克将马特放在道路尽头的小灌木丛后头，探手去摸他的脉搏。脉搏稳定有力。他的呼吸容易了一些。他们现在只需要低调地躲起来等着。他闭上眼，倾听马特的呼吸。不时有车从他们身边开过去。有一辆车停在附近，引擎依然在空转。弗兰克警觉地坐直身体。

“嘿，弗兰克。”见鬼，大卫回这里做什么。“弗兰克，你可以出来了。”

“闭嘴！”他低声说。

“别犯蠢。出来，上车，行么？”

弗兰克怒视着大卫。但他背着马特出来，匆匆钻进面包车后座。扎克也在，整个人一半藏在一条破旧的毯子下。他的视线锁住马特。“他这是……”

“没有。”弗兰克小心地放下马特，将围巾从他头上解下。

“你，你们都……”弗兰克低下头看着他自己。啊，是啊，他身上都是血。

“不是我的，小子。”扎克的眼睛瞪得更大了。

“发生了什么事？”大卫问。他已经在开车了，但速度不快，免得颠簸太厉害。“扎克说你们一路大杀四方，之后呢……”

“马特被困在屋顶上了。他们朝他扔了枚冲击榴弹。”

“他不会有事的吧？”

“应该不会。但他会有一阵子听不到；这会让他很难过。”弗兰克温柔地帮马特脱下破碎的西装。啊，该死；他[i][b]有在[/i][/b]流血。

“他中枪了！”扎克说。

弗兰克撕开衬衫，检查伤口。“擦伤而已。会很疼，但不算什么大问题。”他的手贴住马特的皮肤，就连车停下来的时候都没有挪开手。

“你们不能留在车里头，弗兰克。”

“你经常带着血淋淋的人回家啊？今儿不是万圣节，大卫。”

“扎克，把你的毯子给他。喏，我们可以把大部分血迹都遮起来。动作快点。把帽子拉起来，脸挡住，你就能出来了。”

“好吧。”该死，马特正在苏醒过来。“我们走吧。”弗兰克说。他们急急走向屋子。

门刚一关上，李奥、莎拉和露西立刻全都围了上来。[i][b]发生了什么事？扎克，你没事！他怎么了？弗兰克，你在流血！我能帮忙么？[/i][/b]

弗兰克收紧他抱住马特的手，把注意力放在大卫身上。他没办法处理同时朝他涌来的这么多声音，这么多关注，这么多忧虑。“楼上的客房能用的？”他没有等答案就直接拔步上楼。

“嗯，当然。你需不需要——不，算了，你是厉害角，你不需要。”

不，他不需要。他用脚推开门，把马特安置在床上，始终保持着和他的皮肤接触。露西跳上床，在马特边上坐下。弗兰克没有阻拦它。他脱下马特的鞋子，在床边坐下，注视着马特的恐慌随着意识到自己丧失听力的事实开始攀升。马特的呼吸节奏因为恐惧而加快。该死，这甚至都不是弗兰克头一回见到这一幕。他恨这一幕。

当马特朝着周围的世界试探着伸出手时，他抓住马特这只手，然后是另一只：他将马特一只手放在露西头上，另一只引到自己脸上。他不知道还能以什么方式去传达[i][b]你是安全的，我在这里，你没事[/i][/b]，但这些姿势似乎至少让马特冷静下来一点点。

“弗兰克？你……我听不见了？我不——弗兰克？”

大多数人接触过这种榴弹之后受影响程度会减轻。但马特？他会彻底歇菜。某个晚上，他跟他提到过，说他有些时候能听到榴弹飞过来，能听到它们破空的声音，有时候他能设法躲过最厉害的冲击，或者把耳朵捂起来。这样至少可以减小破坏力。但这一次，他被困在屋顶上，被打了个正着。弗兰克偏过头，亲吻马特的手掌。这让小红微笑起来。挺好。

“痒。”马特低声说。好吧，弗兰克以后再也不刮胡子了。马特动了动手指，抚上他裂开的嘴唇，还有受伤的眉骨。

“他怎样？”大卫站在门口问。

“什么都听不到了，现在。会恢复的。这也不是头一回。但当他像现在这样，事情……唔。”

“你需要什么不？”

“你有急救的东西么？”弗兰克稍微挪动身体，将马特的两只手都握在手里查看。“我想先清理他的手指关节。”有点肿，还有地方破了皮。“然后是子弹擦伤。”

“你自己也需要急救的东西。”

“那个可以等。”

“可你……身上全是血。”

弗兰克耸耸肩。“不是我的。”

“我知道。”大卫朝露西挥挥手。“它经常用你当它的床啊？”

“有时候。”它经常用马特当床，特别是当他身体状况不太好的时候。弗兰克注意到重量会让他安心，注意到他会穿更多衣服在床上铺更多层毯子。丽萨……丽萨以前也是这样的。有许多夜晚，当她无法入眠，是弗兰克搂着她。他很小心地不去捏马特的十指，但他很想这样做。“有冰么？”

“嗯，当然。”大卫转过身，然后又停下。“听着，弗兰克，我……谢谢你。谢谢你们俩。”

“你儿子被绑架了，小侍童不会站在那里袖手旁观的，你知道的？”

“噢，那当然。你，而你，你连一根手指头都不会抬。”

“你都明白的，大卫。”

“可不是。”

弗兰克听到他下楼走向厨房。他低头，打量他自己。唔，好吧，确实。也许他是应该清洗一下身上的血迹。但他不想丢下马特。小红翻身成侧躺。露西贴着他蜷起身体。弗兰克的手掌上下抚摩马特的后背。他手上加了一点点劲儿，让马特感觉到压力。锚，他心想。他可以像锚一样把马特系在这里，系在当下，跟他在一起。

“弗兰克？”他抬起马特伤痕累累的指关节，放在嘴边，用口型说[i][b]在[/i][/b]。“弗兰克，你闻起来有血腥味。不是你的，对不对？”[i][b]不是[/i][/b]。他摇头，让马特去感觉。“你不必留下来，你知道吧。”弗兰克亲吻他握着的手指。

莎拉敲了敲开着的门。马特瑟缩了一下。“拿了点冰过来，还有我在浴室里能找到的七七八八。”

“扎克还好？”

她叹气。“我估计他需要跟儿童心理疏导度过一些深入交流的时光了。自从大卫……在那之后，你知道的，他不肯去。但我现在觉得，唉。”

“是啊。”多灾多难的一段时间。

她递给他一袋冰冻的豌豆。他将袋子放在马特双手上。露西不喜欢冷的东西，所以它跳下床，小跑着绕开，然后重新跳上去，贴着马特的后背躺下。

“大卫在和你国安局的朋友讲电话。他说她应该懂怎么在把案子办好的同时不把你牵扯进去。”

弗兰克点头。“马达妮。是的，她人不错，脑子好使，不单漂亮。”马特抬起膝盖，顶他的侧面。[i][b]知道了知道了。[/i][/b]他心想。

“我猜你俩都还有别的地方要去，是不是？”弗兰克点头。“他怎样？”

弗兰克没回答。他等着马特自己开口说点什么。“我好些了，莎拉。谢谢你。”

“噢！噢，你能听到我们说话了？”

“我……在恢复，是的。可以现在就走，不打扰你们了。”他想要坐起身，但弗兰克推着他躺回去。“[i][b]弗兰克[/i][/b]。”他说。

“噢，不行。你这是要站起来摔个狗啃泥。”马特撅起嘴。“我知道你的，小红。你就躺着，好么？我去收拾收拾，你可以搞你的冥想那一套，然后我们再看，嗯？”

“唔，好吧。如果莎拉不……”

“你需要待多久就多久，马特。是我们欠你。”她把纱布和消毒剂都放在门边的桌子上，然后带着柔和和感激的微笑看着小红（俏眉眼浪费给瞎子看）。弗兰克一点都不嫉妒哦。该死，尼尔森的话没说错；女士们就是吃“弱小英俊又带伤”这一套。

但弗兰克才不跟人分享呢。

[hr]  
  
两个小时之后，就连李奥都一脸迷恋地看着马特。见鬼，她现在正处在一周动一次芳心的年纪，弗兰克怎么给忘了。他跟大卫交换一个眼神。看，弗兰克的男朋友正在不费吹灰之力地偷走大卫的姑娘们，尽管他看起来仍一副风吹就倒的样子，不管他是不是搞了冥想那一套玩意儿。或许，[i][b]正是[/i][/b]这种刚出生的弱不禁风小马驹的样子招人疼。他哪儿懂呢？

马特握住他二头肌的手劲儿比平时大。是啊，他还没完全恢复，不管他怎么装得若无其事。弗兰克连一秒钟都没有被他蒙过去。但他也不能责怪他；弗兰克自己有一侧肩膀也疼得要死。甘纳的箭穿过他身体差点要了他命的地方，有个王八羔子很用力地在那里打了一拳。他同样需要休息。

莎拉递给弗兰克一大袋没吃完的食物，还加了一瓶酒。

“啊，不需要这样的。”马特跟莎拉说。弗兰克咬着牙。他非得一副模范唱诗班男孩样么？

“别说傻话了。”莎拉说。“我们对你的猜测全错了，所以赢家是你。”

马特准备答话，但这时候，大卫从楼上下来，扎克跟在他身后。所有人都不说话了。

男孩换了一身干净衣服，脸庞浮肿。走到弗兰克和马特面前，扎克站在那儿，一脸内疚地没开口。

“你还好么，扎克？”就这一句话，马特打开了泄洪闸，男孩开始哭得惊天动地，又抽鼻子又打嗝。

马特朝着弗兰克偏过一点点头。他大概是不能理解这个，这所有的眼泪。弗兰克猜想，扎克肯定一直都心怀愤怒，跟一个小孩子不相称的愤怒。这种愤怒让人自闭，并且从内而外慢慢蚕食，使得人内里都锈蚀得脆弱不堪，但又依靠所有的锈迹维系着人不至于分崩离析。有时候，你只能让锈迹留着，不然会全盘崩塌。而马特，当然了，他不是那种会愤怒会生锈的人。弗兰克自己则从过军。从军维持他的完整，给他一个目的，给他的愤怒一个宣泄口。从军曾经让他成为更好的人，直到这段经历欺骗他，将他遗弃，让他变成他现在的样子。

可是扎克。“听我说，小子。”弗兰克一直等到扎克抬起头。“听我说，我们都有过同样的时候，好么？”

男孩摇摇头。“我很抱歉我说过的话。你们不是——我说过的词。是我不对，是我……”啊，见鬼，更多水了。弗兰克从来不知道该拿这个怎么办。当小弗兰克哭的时候——可是这孩子，他不是小弗兰克，他不是弗兰克的儿子。

“你很愤怒。你对什么都怀着愤怒。你必须得……你必须得愈合，知道么？打开心扉让别人进来。”

“可是都是我的错，你们差一点就……都是我不对！”

“唔，你为瓦解一个恐怖主义组织作出了重要贡献，所以没什么大不了。”

“我没有。我是他们的帮凶！”

“如果我担任你的律师，我就会那么说。这甚至都不是假话。律师都不说假话的。”

“我会需要律师么？”扎克小声问。

“不必。”马特微笑着，就像有时候圣艾格尼斯的孤儿想跟他聊聊时他脸上会露出的微笑。有时候，孩子们仰视着他，想要获得宽慰，想要知道他们会好起来，生活会好起来。马特的微笑在说：“我跟你说的并不是全部的实话，但是你可以挺过去的。你[i][b]会[/i][/b]挺过去的。”

道过别之后，弗兰克开车载着他们回了地狱厨房。他不想冒第二天撞见卡莉或者娜叶的风险，而且他猜，有一点独处的时光对他俩都好。

不管怎样，那里还有一把牙刷在等着他。

[hr]

[align=center]第三部分完[/align]


End file.
